Paper Moon
by BittaBitta
Summary: SM/Bebop - Life for the crew of Bebop jumps to whole new level of interesintg when a certain Moon Princess is dropped in to their lives.
1. Once in a Blue Moon

**Paper Moon**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own either of these animes, they belong to their respective creators/companies.

* * *

The dull click of womans shoes on wet pavement echoed through the dark alley way. The small woman wearing the light pink shoes didn't seem to mind her surroundings, the grungy alleyway was a shortcut to her house from the local market and the rain was slowly getting heavier. Thunder rumbled and cracked over head.

"Oh no!" The woman cried frantically as she quickened her pace to a slow run but the heavy grocery bags in her arms kept her from going to fast. The rain poured down harder and the sky rumbled once more.

"What a day to forget an umbrella," She huffed as she braved a quick look up at the nearly black sky once she cleared the alley, "Next time I'll-"

She was cut off by a rather large man running past her and nearly knocking her down, she cursed after him as she adjusted the bags in her arms only to find herself colliding with another man, this time though her groceries flew through the air as she fell to the ground, her head hitting the pavement with a sickening crack. Her vision blurred from the impact and the last thing she saw before she passed out was a pair of mismatched amber eyes.

* * *

"Damn it Spike! You let him get away? I hope you don't expect to eat tonight! We need those wulongs to-" The large man stopped his yelling when he noticed the limp figure his shipmate carried in his arms. The woman hardly looked bigger than Ed and had long golden blond hair tied in an unusual style, even for todays standards. But what shocked him the most was the drying blood down the side of her face.

"What the hell happened out there?" Jet rushed to clear off the couch so Spike could lay the unconscious girl down.

"I ran in to her." Spike looked around the living room, slightly surprised by its emptiness. "Where are Faye and Ed?"

"How the hell should I know? Faye took off right after you and Eds been cooped up in her room all day playin' chess on that damn computer of hers." Jet huffed as he put his hands on his hips. " Now you wanna tell me a little bit more about our guest here other than you just 'ran in to her.' And why the hell you let the bounty go?"

"I almost had him, but he took off on me," Spike took a seat on the couch by the tiny blonds feet and lit a cigarette. "She just popped outta nowhere and I felt bad leaving her in the middle of the street."

He shrugged and took a heavy drag off his cigarette as he looked her over. Jet rolled his eyes as he grabbed the first aid and worked on cleaning the poor girl up.

"You're reckless, Spike. Always leaving more damage than the damn bounty can even cover. Now we gotta deal with this, she ain't gonna be happy when she wakes up. This is all on you."

"Yeah, yeah. She's not even hurt that bad, just a bump on the head."

"I don't know, I mean she passed out and that's not a good sign, she might need to go to a hospital." Jet's eyebrows knitted together in concern as he placed a small bandage over the cut on the girls forehead and gathered everything up. "Did you check to see if she had any identification on her?"

"Her purse is in the grocery bag." It was just then that Jet noticed the bags Spike had carried in with him, two paper bags with food hastily stuffed in and a worn leather purse with a long strap. "Didn't really feel right going through it."

Jet rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath as he grabbed the bag and searched it for anything that could give them a hint of who the little blond was and what to do with her.

"What'd you find?" Spike questioned leaning in to take a look for himself.

"Nothing much. A pack of gun, some lipstick and this," He held up a star shaped locket handing from rusty gold chain, "It's engraved on the back, but all I can make out is 'Usagi'. Think thats her name?"

"It's a weird name, what language is that?" Spike snatched the locket from Jet and inspected it. He pushed a small button on the side and the top popped open and a soft melody began to play. The blond groaned and shifted at the sound, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Spike quickly snapped the locket shut and dropped it in his lap.

"Ugh, what happened?" She moaned and held her head in her hands as she sat up. She looked up and caught Spike's gaze. She looked scared at first, but then her face blushed bright red and a sharp smack sounded throughout the ship.

"You jerk!" She cried and quickly jumped to her feet only to end up on her butt next to Jet who still sat on the floor by the table, the contents of her purse spread out before him. If possible her face only turned more crimson.

"Where am I? Why the hell did you knock me over, and why the hell are you going through my purse?" Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked frantically between the two.

"Woah, miss. Calm down. We aren't gonna hurt you, we were just trying to find out who you were." Jet stood and then offered his hand to Usagi. She eyed it warily but allowed him to help her up.

"That still doesn't answer why I'm here or even where here is exactly!"

"I couldn't just leave you lying in the street, so I brought you to our ship until you woke up." Spike said through the smoke of his last drag. He snubbed his cigarette out in the overflowing ash tray and leaned back on the couch.

"Well, I wanna go home now." She coughed and waved the smoke that drifted towards her away.

"Do you live close by?" Jet asked gently, trying to calm the poor girl down.

"I...I don't know." Her lower lip trembled and her eyes watered as she looked up to Jet, her face filled with fear. "All I remember is the alleyway, and you running in to me!" Her head snapped back to Spike, only now her eyes held anger as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I can't remember what I had been doing or where I was going! I don't even remember where we are!" She fell back on to the couch as she sobbed in to her hands.

"Do you remember your name?" Jet asked as he put a hand on Usagi's quivering shoulders while eying the locket in Spikes lap.

"N-no. I can't. I can't even remember my name! Oh god." Her wails grew louder and the two men cringed. Spike picked up the locket once more and set it Usagi's lap.

"This was in your bag, it's engraved with 'Usagi' on the back." The blond moved her hands down to the worn piece of jewelry and turned it over. Her thumb ran across the fading letters.

"Do you think thats my name?" She looked up with hopeful eyes then glanced warily at her purse. "There wasn't anything else?" Jet shook his head and her eyes watered once more.

Before anyone could speak the door opened with a loud bang and a violet haired woman dressed in a tiny yellow outfit sauntered in.

"Jet, what's for dinner I'm starving." She said as she took no notice of the new arrival and started for the kitchen.

"Get your own dam dinner, Faye, I'm busy." Faye turned on her heel and took in the blond that was crying under the big mans hand. Her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Whose she? And why is she crying? Did you knock her up?" She said with a sarcastic grin. Jet's cheeks turned bright red and he snatched his hand off the girls back he was about to snap back at the scantier dressed woman but Spike jumped in.

"I ran in to her while I was after a bounty and knocked her out. She's got amnesia." Usagi only wailed louder at the word and dropped her head in to her bare knees. Spike cringed slightly but then shrugged his shoulders at a shocked Faye.

"Well what the hell are we gonna do with her?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at the other woman. "Why not just dump her at the hospital?"

Jet looked appalled at that idea and quickly stood.

"Damn it Faye, would it kill ya to be a bit more sensitive? We can't just 'dump' her out on her own. She doesn't have a cent on her and I doubt you've got anything to donate!" The two started bickering back and forth, completely forgetting about Spike and the blond that caused the argument.

Usagi had stopped crying, but still had her head rested against her knees, sniffling just slightly. She was cold, wet, and scared and stuck on a ship in god knows where with a bunch of strangers. She looked up as she felt Spikes eyes on her and a shiver ran down her spine when she once again stared in to his mismatched eyes. She blinked and looked away her cheeks warmed when she noticed he still stared.

"You should shower and change in to dry clothes."

Faye and Jet stopped their arguing when Spike spoke. He stood and offered his hand to Usagi who took it nervously. They stood in an awkward silence for a moment until Usagi's stomach growled loudly causing her to blush.

"If you don't mind I could make something to eat with the groceries you had..." Jet pointed to the forgotten bags.

"Oh, those were mine? S-sure." Jet nodded at the answer and hauled the groceries in to the Bebops small kitchen. Faye just rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath about no one wearing her clothes and stalked off to her room. Spike glared at her as she left but then turned back to Usagi and motioned for her to follow him.

"Come on. The shower is this way." Usagi simply nodded and jogged slightly to keep up with Spikes longer strides. She should have been furious at this man, he was the reason she couldn't even remember her own name, but she didn't have any other choice than to accept the help the two men were giving her.

She didn't know if she should feel scared or even anxious that she couldn't remember anything before her fall, but something about this ship and these people put her at ease. She felt like she'd be safe here with this man, who she hadn't even formally met.

"What's your name?" She asked as she caught up to his side and grabbed his arm, slowing his pace. Spike looked down at her and laughed lightly.

"Spike." Usagi nodded and let his arm go with a slight blush when they reached the shower room.

"It's nice to meet you Spike."

"Pleasure," He said as he pulled out another cigarette and put it to his lips. She crinkled her nose at this but smiled and bowed to Spike before closing the door between then. Spike turned when he heard the water start but spared a quick glance at the door. Shaking his head he walked down the hall in search of clothes for the small girl. He had an unsettling feeling she'd be with them for a while.

* * *

Alright, so a while back I tried writing a SM/Bebop story, but it was complete shit. I didn't even want to try and rewrite it so I decided to start from scratch!

I really like the idea of these two series together partially because Sailor Moon and Cowboy Bebop were my two favorite animes growing up, but I also feel that something about Usagi works so well in the Bebop world.

But anyways, let me know what you think, I mean I'm gonna keep writing either way but feedback helps keep me motivated, lol.

Well,

_See ya Space Cowboy._


	2. Red Hot Moon

**Paper Moon**

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own either of these animes, they belong to their respective creators/companies. 

"_What's your name?" She asked as she caught up to his side and grabbed his arm, slowing his pace. Spike looked down at her and laughed lightly._

"_Spike." Usagi nodded and let his arm go with a slight blush when they reached the shower room._

"_It's nice to meet you Spike."_

"_Pleasure," He said as he pulled out another cigarette and put it to his lips. She crinkled her nose at this but smiled and bowed to Spike before closing the door between then. Spike turned when he heard the water start but spared a quick glance at the door. Shaking his head he walked down the hall in search of clothes for the small girl. He had an unsettling feeling she'd be with them for a while._

Usagi sighed in content as she stepped in to the warm spray of water; it was a relief to finally be out of her cold, damp clothes. She ran a hand through her long hair and worked out the snarls with her fingers, there was a bottle of conditioner but it was almost empty and with her hair it would be more wasteful than helpful to use such a small amount.

'Maybe I should just get rid of it.' She pulled the cascade of blond hair over her shoulder and examined it. The thought of separating with it filled her with anxiety, 'I suppose I must have had it this long for a while, but now that I have no memories of my past it almost seems right to leave it all behind and move one.'

Her eyes filled with tears once more and she cursed herself for crying so much. How did anyone put up with such a crybaby? But the thought of losing almost half a lifetime (she assumed she must have been in her 20s) was especially when you wake up to a group of strangers. It was hard to decide what frightened her more; losing her memories or relying on people who had just as much clue of who about her past she did.

She lowered herself to the tiled floor and curled in to a small ball as she cried silently in to her knees. She couldn't even say she wanted to go home, she had no idea home was, or if she even had home. Her crying was cut short as the shower pipes groaned under a change in the pressure and scalding hot water came spurting out harsly.

With a loud shriek she tried to jump out of the small stall but got tangled in the dirty, once cream colored curtain. She gripped it tightly to catch herself from falling and tried to steady herself, but the old, rusted hooks that held it up gave out just as the door flew open and Spike rushed in. He caught the blond just in time to prevent another head trauma but slipped on a lock of her hair and crashed to the ground with the naked, wet girl clutched firmly to his chest.

"Damn it." Spike cursed loudly as he used his free hand to rub the spot where his head had smacked against the toilet. "What the hell happened?" He looked up at Usagi's bright red face and grew worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently.

"Um yes thank you, but Spike...Would you wanna let me go? I'm...I'm kind of naked." Her face seemed to glow from how red it turned when the dark haired cowboy stole a glance at the very naked, very wet woman he had firmly in his arms. His hands shot up over his head when he realized he hand them securely wrapped around her thighs..

"Uh, sorry. I just heard you scream and...I brought clothes." He pointed to the scattered clothes on the floor that he dropped in his rush to catch her.

Usagi nodded and as quickly as she could grabbed the towel he left for her and covered herself up, unconsciously pulling her hair over her shoulder as she did so. It was Spikes turn to blush lightly when he looked up. Her skin was still rosy from her shower and her long blond hair flowed down almost to her knees. But he was most taken with her wide blue eyes and the sparkled of amusement they held.

"Um, are you going to get up?" She giggled and offered her small hand to him, he felt his face get a bit warmer but he shook it off and took the girls hand, even if he didn't need it, and haul himself to his feet.

"Yeah," He paused awkwardly as she tried not to watch water droplets as they traveled down her skin, he may be 27 years old, but he was still a man and she was wet and nearly naked less than a foot away from him. "Dinner should be ready soon."

He turned around to leave but stopped when Usagi tentatively grabbed his arm.

"I know that I should be furious with you and all, for what happened, but I'm not. I'm upset of course, but how can you really be mad about something that you don't even remember? I mean I know I'll remember one day, maybe and then maybe I'll be mad at you and then we can deal with that then, well I...I'm just really grateful for you not leaving me there. I don't know why but I feel safe here, and the idea of waking up out there just seems so scary-"

"You're welcome, Usagi." Spike laughed at he cut of her rambling and saw the blush on her cheeks deepen. 'She blushes a lot.' He noted before turning away once more and stepping out of the small room. "Get dressed and come eat, okay?"

He waved his hand at her as walked off whistling an unfamiliar tune. Usagi smiled at his back then turned to the clothing that still littered the floor. As she held them up to her body her eyes widened in shock and her cheeks burned red.

"What the...?"

In the kitchen Jet hummed to himself as he stirred food in various pots on the old stove. It was nice to finally have real food to eat but he felt guilty at how they'd come across it.

"Poor girl," He tsk'ed around the cigarettes that sat between his lips and moved to grab plates making sure to pull out one extra, even though Ed had been missing most of the day. He'd almost forgotten about the small red haired girl during everything that happened earlier. He would've been worried but he heard her yelling excitedly at her computer, Tomato, in her room an hour or so before Spike came back on board the Bebop. She probably didn't even realize they had another new addition to the crew.

Jet paused for a moment, would she even be staying? For some reason he hadn't thought otherwise, he just figured she was like the rest of the characters they'd collected over time.

"Got a thing for the weird ones, apparently." He shrugged it off, sure it was one more mouth to (sometimes) feed, but she didn't have the same obnoxious presence Faye had, and was a hell of a lot quieter than Ed, "Even with all the crying."

He laughed and finished plating up the meal, how ironic that the once feared 'Black Dog' had turned in to something of a father figure for the Bebops ragtag crew.

"Foods ready, come eat before it's all gone." He said in to the small speaker in the kitchen that connected to the ships PA system, it didn't take long for Faye to walk in, grab a plate and saunter away with out so much as a 'thanks.' She rarely joined them during meals.

"Good riddance," He muttered as he grabbed a plate for himself and Spike then headed in to the living room area. Spike was lounged in his usual place on the couch watching 'Big Shots' on their small TV with a beer in one had and a cigarette in the other his normally stoic eyes were wide in shock. Jet set the plate on the mans lap but he hardly even took notice.

"What's wrong with you?"

That seemed to snap him out of it and he lazily looked at the steaming food before him as he tried to hide his pink cheeks, "Nothing, her boob almost popped out."

Jet frowned at him but rolled his eyes and took a bite of his dinner, "Where's Usagi?"

"I'm right here," The small blond walked in and they both had to catch their mouths from falling open. The only clothes Spike could find that would fit the petite blond were a pair of Ed's shorts and one of her small white tops. Though they were nearly the same height Usagi had a bit more going for her up top and the white t-shirt seemed more like a sports bra with sleeves than an actual shirt. Jet was the first to get his thoughts out of his pants and he coughed before pointing towards the kitchen.

"Your dinners on the counter, and I guess your beer," he glared pointedly at Spike who simply shrugged and took another sip of his drink, "is in the fridge."

"Thank you," She bowed to Jet making him shift uncomfortably in his seat partially from the formality, and partially from the view he got when she bent down. He waved her off and shoved more food in his mouth hurriedly.

"Smooth," Spike smirked.

Just as Usagi was reentering the room the ships resident hacker bounced in, her small dog in tow. Ed still wore her goggles and poor Ein looked frazzled as his tiny legs hurried to keep up with the energetic youth.

"Dinner time Ein-Ein, chow time Ein-Ein. Eat up, eat up!" She sang as she marched past Usagi in to the kitchen, taking no notice of the blond who seemed to be having a staring contest with the welsh corgi who had stopped dead in it's tracks. Usagi knelt down and reached her hand out to pet him but snatched it back when he clamped his little teeth over her fingers and started barking frantically.

"EIN!"

"Usagi!"

Startled out of her daze Usagi fell to her butt, barely managing to save her plate, and pushed herself back from the growling dog that was now being restrained by Jet's cybernetic arm.

"Damn it Ein, whats gotten in to you!" He huffed and he hauled the pooch in to the air. Ed, finally taking notice of Usagi as she moved to comfort her companion, looked between the blond and the canine in confusion.

"Ein is scared of the bunny-lady!" She proclaimed and motioned for Jet to hand over the pooch, "Edward will take him now Jet-person!"

"He doesn't usually bite," Jet said as he scratched his bald head with his now free hands as he watched the duo disappear back to Ed's room. Usagi just smiled sadly as Spike lifted her from the ground before gently leading her over to the couch.

"It's alright. I should know you're not suppose to frighten an animal like that. He just seemed familiar..." Her voice trailed off as she looked to where the dog had been just moments ago.

'Why did a dog of all things seem to stir up something inside me? Did I know him once...'

Alright, chapter 2 already! I'm not gonna lie, I'm writing this mostly for myself. It's not the same as reading a story with your favorite series in it, but it's still fun to write it and see how the story developed as you go. Honestly, I started with only a very rough idea and just fill in all the details as I go along.

It may be a while before anymore SM type stuff starts getting in to the story, and I've yet to decide if any other SM characters will be in this, but for now just keep reading and eventual things will come together and make sense (I hope! XD).

And just to nip this in the bud before it's brought up, I love Spike/Usa pairings, and while this wont be just a romance it will contain a lot of them growing together. I'm not a big action writer, but I'm gonna try to incorporate a little in this story. The main reason I'm writing this is for my own entertainment, and I love romances so yes there will be scenes like the shower seen, and yes I think Sailor Moon is hot and damn it I'm gonna make it obvious! So if shit like that bothers you in a fanfic, I'm sorry but I'm the writer. XP

But like I said, this is mostly being written for my own amusement, but I'd still love to get feedback from you! It's nice to know that theres people out there who share a common interest! And reviews are really good motivation to keep me going if I get stuck and just wanna give up!

Well,

Peace and Love!


	3. To the Moon and Back

"No, please. You can't do this. You're going to destroy the Moon!" Neo-Queen Serenity gripped her husbands arm as she pleaded with him. He stopped with a sigh and faced the woman he once loved, her blue eyes shone with unshed tears.

"It's what the people want, Usako," She blushed at the name, he hadn't called her that since before the freeze.  
They hadn't expected it to be so difficult, and both had grown weary from the battles with those who rebelled against their rule. While Endymion was leading against them, Serenity used every ounce of energy to purify those who wished to follow them to the new Silver Millennium. Many humans still wanted to rule themselves, to continue with their advancements in science and technology.

The leaders of the rebellion agreed to meet with Endymion, who they respected more, having been proven by their genetic sciences the son of the Earth. They made their demands and gave them only a few days to decide. They wanted democracy, the wanted them to fund the creation of an astral gate that would make travel to and from the moon quicker. Endymion wanted to give in, but Serenity knew the dangers of their demands.

Her mother visited her in a dream just a few days before.

_She found herself in the Moon Palace, admiring the view of Earth. A giant flash blinded her and a huge tremor dropped her to the floor._  
_When she looked up her mother stood before her, she was ragged and bloody, silver tears poured from her eyes._

_"The humans know not what damage they will bring to the universe. Fire and brimstone will reign down on them, children of the Moon will perish. It will be all or nothing, my daughter. You must fight this, fight it hard. Our home will crumble and it's light will be stained crimson."_

_Black blood poured from the old Queens stomach and she collapsed to the ground, "Save us, Serenity. Save us."_

Serenity shivered as she remembered the morbid dream. Her mother hadn't come to her since, and the chill hadn't left her bones.  
She knew she needed to get her husband to believe her, but since they Earthlings chose him to favor he'd grown away from her. He wasn't her Mamoru anymore.

"But the do not know what will come of it!" She cried, but he scoffed and snatched his arm from her grip.

"And what will come, Serenity? You say this over and over but never an answer. You can't base your decisions of dreams anymore, the fairytale is over, now is the time for reality and action. Don't you want to see our kingdom flourish? We don't have long until Chibi-Usa is to be born, do you want to carry her through times of war?" He backed her in to a wall as he berated her, grasping her small wrists in her hands.

"Please, Mamo-chan, listen-"

"Do not call me that, Serenity. Don't be a fool any more. It's time to grow up, this is what we were given. I'm sick of playing these games. We may have been wed but you know as well as I do there is no love here anymore. I will be King, it's my destiny.  
The Earthlings, my people, don't want a queen to rule them. Especially one that still acts as though she's a bumbling teenager."

She couldn't hold her tears back any longer as the man she loved threw her to the ground and stormed off. He was right, the Earth wouldn't accept her right now. They didn't want peace, they didn't want Serenity.

At least not now.

"Gomen nasai, Okaasan." Tears slipped from her eyes as the Silver Crystal appeared before her, it's glow engulfed her as she wished upon it.

"I am not wanted here, these people do not believe they need me now. They don't believe in me, but in their computers and their technologies.  
Take me where I am needed, where I can help. I pray you protect the humans, but they have made their choice."

The crystal glimmered and encased the princess in itself. The two floated from the palace that was still being constructed and disappeared in to the stars.

"Usagi!"

"Hey, snap out of it!"

"Told ya, she's a loonie. Let's just dump her on the next planet and be done with it."

"Faye, will you shut up. Maybe we should dump you-" The argument was cut short by a resounding smack and Spikes body crashing between the. They looked up to find a very aware, very red Usagi.

"Anata kitanai hentai! Dono yo ni aete?" Usagi seethed from her spot on the couch, her cheeks red from anger and the fact that she had come to with Spikes lips pressed against her own.

"What'd you do now?" Jet asked as he hoisted his partner up by his jacket, the dark haired man looked more smug than hurt. "And what the hell did you just say, kid?"

"It woke her up, didn't it? Just like in the fairytales." Spike winked at Usagi who blushed harder and huffed.

"He's a dirty pervert! I was...daydreaming. !" She grabbed the plate from her lap and proceeding to shove the last of her rice in her mouth before storming off to the kitchen.

"Good job, lover boy." Faye sneered as she sauntered off, "I'm outta her before your _girlfriend_ comes back and murders all of us. You two better figure this out."

"Good riddance," the two men spat at once, watching Faye exit with her usual swagger. Jet turned back to Spike with a disapproving glare, he wouldn't admit he was a bit jealous, so he went with his frustration instead.

"Look here Spike, it's just like I said. You got her in to this mess and you're gonna take care of it." He collects the empty plates on the table and heads towards the kitchen,  
"You better apologize too."

"Whatever." He lights up a cigarette and turns his attention to the old ceiling fan. How does some one daydream for ten minutes straight? They didn't even noticed the blondes blank stare or rigid body until 5 minutes in to it. He had to admit, she scared the hell out of him. The light completely vanished from those big blue eyes,  
and if he hadn't felt her soft breath against his face he would've sworn they weren't there at all.

He brought a finger up to his lips, hers had been so soft. A heavy exhale sent a stream of smoke in to the air, circling around him as he remembered how for a second he felt her kiss him back. Why'd he do it? He could've shook her, slapped her even. He was brought back to the common room when he heard her cough slightly to gain his attention.

"Just daydreaming," He said with a wink at the small blonde. She blushed again, he was really beginning to like that rosy shade of pink.

"Jet said...He said you show me to the spare room." Her eyes weren't focused on him, but on the small pile of sheets she held in her hands. They were pink, like her cheeks, and adorned with small crescent moons. Why Jet had those he didn't want to know.

"Um..."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take you there." He lifted himself from the couch and tossed his cigarette in to the ash tray. It bounced along the table spreading ashed before falling on the floor. Jet could get it later, he thought with a smirk.

They didn't speak as they walked through the hall, the only sound was soft padding of Usagi's bare feet. Spike could feel the girls apprehension of him, it was like a brick wall.  
He wasn't much for apologies, but he'd already put her through enough.

"Hey, look. I'm real sorry. I didn't mean anything by the...by what happened."

Usagi managed a small smile and shook her head.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

They both laughed, the wall was gone. He looked down at her and was relieved to see they light back in her eyes. He wanted to know where she went, but figured it could wait.  
She needed to understand before they did.

"It's not much, but this is the spare room." The metal door opened with a heavy groan. The two stared in to the musty darkness, Usagi stepped just a bit closer to Spike as he walked in. The single light bulb in the middle of the room didn't help, merely illuminating the cobwebs and thick layer of dust. The old, metal bed frame was rusted and the mattress was nearly covered in stains.

"Um." Usagi hesitantly made her way to the bed with the sheets tucked under her arm. Carefully she lifted the mattress, hoping the other side might be more welcoming but was only greeted by a family of spiders scampering to get away from the light. She screamed and bounded back across the room and in to Spike's arms.

"Can I sleep on the couch?"

It's not the epic I wanted to come back with, but I forced myself to write it after Two. Fucking. Years. Hah. I've just noticed that the SM X-over category isn't what it used to be. Now it's a bunch of nonsense and nothing new. So yeah...I'm gonna try to keep this up and make a good, old fasion SM/Bebop story relevant again!

I'm hoping with the news of the new Sailor Moon series being made people will become interested in our little Moon princess again!

But yeah, hopefully this intrigues you and answers a few question, and sets up for a lot more to be asked! Review and let me know there are still some hardcore Moonie Beboppers out there!


	4. Dark Side of the Moon

**Dark Side of the Moon**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Spike Spiegal was a man who enjoy his sleep and above all else hated three things.

Animals, kids, and woman with attitudes.

When such a man spends the night on a lumpy, musty couch wakes to the sounds of a barking dog, a whining kid, and a womans unrelenting bitching it doesn't make for a good situation.

"Will all you just shut up?" The lanky bounty hunter yelled as he grasped his head in agony and rolled himself off the couch. Bad move. Faye stomped over to him, eyes burning with anger, and got in to his face.

"You have no right to complain, you lunkhead! If you were more careful and knew how to do your job we wouldn't be in this situation!" Faye snarled as she wagged a limp cucumber slice at him, from the looks of it she'd stormed out here fresh from the bath, not bothering to wash the face mask off or change from her plush bathrobe.

"What the hell is going on?" Spike looked to Jet for answers but the bald man just shook his head and pointed to their new guest and the small, ferociously barking dog being held back by Ed. Usagi was out again, her eyes blank and lifeless as she sat perfectly still on the floor just outside the kitchen.

Poor Ed could hardly contain the small corgi who was trying with all the might in his tiny legs to get to the frozen blond Before Spike could make his way around the furious woman in front of him Ein managed to rip his collar and charge Usagi.

"EIN FRIEND! Nonono!"

No one was quick enough to stop him from jumping on to the blonds chest. The two collapsed to the ground, the shock seemed to snapped Usagi from her trance and she gazed in to the dogs eyes.

"It's okay, Ein. I'm okay."

The small dog let out a yip and gave the small woman a wet nosed kiss on the cheek before scampering off to the kitchen to finish his own breakfast. The rest of the crew just stared as Usagi dusted herself off and stood up. Ed looked between the blond and the remains of the collar she held in her hands. Her eyes grew serious and calculating.

"Ein remembers the Bunny, but Bunny doesn't remember Ein." She mumbled in a voice that caused everyone to double take. As soon as it happened though she was back to her goofy babbling ways as she shoveled scrambled eggs in to her mouth and fiddled with her Tomato.

"This girls is causing more trouble than she's worth. Either you get rid of her or I'm out of here!" Faye stated with a hand on her hip and a devious smirk. She had history with these guys, no way they'd choose the blond with the funny hair.

"Well maybe you should get packing then, besides this is just a drop in the bucket that you hauled in." Spike pushed past her and followed his nose to the kitchen, scooping up the last of the eggs. He could almost see the appalled look on Faye's face as she stormed off to her room. Minutes later the heavy clang of her door slamming echoed through the Bebop.

"I'm so sorry, she's right! I don't want to cause any more trouble for you! I-I-" The small blond burst in to tears and ran back to Spikes room, where she spent the night, leaving her breakfast forgotten on the table next to Jets. The big man made a move to follow, but grumbled about woman and their emotions and took his plate up to his own room.

Maybe they all just needed a good time out.

"This is your problem, Spike."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Heavy sobs shook the Usagi's small frame as she laid in the fetal position on the large bed. Why couldn't she remember anything about herself? Memories can't just disappear like that...Why couldn't she just remember one thing. It was torture not even knowing how old you were, if anyone missed you, or even if there was anyone to realize she was gone.

The last thing she remembered before waking up on the Bebop was the rain. It had just started pouring. Was she hurrying to get home? Jet mentioned she had groceries with her. Was there a family waiting for her to come home with dinner? Were they hungry?

With a long sigh she reached under the pillow and pulled out the locket. She pressed on the delicate gold switch and it flipped open, a soft melody filled the air.

"It's so sad," she whispered, running her fingers over the smooth surface, admiring the tiny moon that spun around inside. The faint glow it emitted brought a vision of a crystalline palace, a regal looking woman with lavender hair tied up in a strange fashion laughing at a small blond in a white dress with a distressed looking black cat in her arms.

"Okaasan?" Her eyes glazed over as she was flooded with another memory, a darker one.

"_You're going to destroy the moon!" _

"_It's what the people want!"_

"_Save us, Serenity. Save us."_

Her head pounded as the words screamed through her head. Over and over. She grabbed at her hair causing the band that held it up to break. The blond locks cascaded around her, floating around her gently. Her forehead burned and she felt like her heart was trying to escape her chest.

"Tomare!" She screamed for the pain to stop. For the memories to leave her alone, "tomare kudasai."

She snapped the locket closed and hurled it across the room, but she didn't hear it hit the metal walls, instead it landed with a thud against a very confused Spike. She looked at him as tears dripped down her cheeks and her chest heaved.

"I'm so scared, Spike. I don't know what they want from me." He crossed the room and wrapped her in his arms, she was shaking like a leaf, her whole body felt cold. "None of this makes sense."

* * *

Spike woke with a start. He glanced down at Usagi, still sleeping in his arms. Her hair clung to streaks of dried tears on her cheeks, her eyes still faintly red. She'd been so distraught when he came in to talk to her, normally he wasn't one for crying women but he'd done this too her.

He wanted to wake her, figure out what she meant by 'they'. Had her memories come back? Or was she really just a nutjob like Faye said. The emotion in her eyes had been so real, so powerful he swore his own chest held the ache of her pain.

Then again, the girl had a wicked throwing arm.

His light chuckled stirred her slightly, but with a sigh she settled back against him. He sighed and made himself comfortable, she needed sleep and he wasn't gonna pass up an opportunity to catch a few winks of his own.

* * *

Boom, new chapter. I'm really hoping to do at least one more by the end of today. I'm going to a music festival for the rest of the week, and I don't wanna loose my 'groove'.

So, I considered what you asked, Aleric, and I would like to bring in the other girls, but for the time being I'm just writing this as it comes to me. So, we'll see! I really appreciate your review though! Glad you like my attempts to link the two worlds together. I will say that if anyone shows up, Setsuna and the Outers are the most likely – seeing as they're my favorites!

I'll have more about the gate and the moon coming soon! I'm hoping to stay on the lighter side for a few more chapters though! And boy, is it hard to try and not leave out so many characters!

As always, **See Ya Next Time!**


	5. The Killing Moon

**The Killing Moon**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_"Your majesty, you must go!" Sailor Mars tugged at Serenity's arms as the Queen stared in horror at the exploding Astral Gate. Time seemed to move in slow motion – within minutes it would collide with the moon. Her kingdom. Her home. She couldn't leave them, her people, they wouldn't all survive._

_A roar of screams and cries of terror snapped her back to life, back to the massive remains of the gate hurling towards them. She turned to her trusted guardian with confused eyes, tears already spilling down her cheeks._

_"I can't go, I have to try!" She tried desperately to free herself from the Martians grip but her trembling body was too weak. She fell to her knees with a sob and clutched for the Silver Crystal that hung at her bust._

_"No! I won't let you do this again, you majesty. It's too late." Sailor Mars heaved the Queen back to her feet and towards the door of her suite. She could only pathetically stumble behind the red clad senshi as the full force of her Kingdoms despair hit her._

_"No! No, I can save them. Rei, I can save you. Pleas-" Mar's gloved hand came down hard on her cheek, stunning Serenity in to silence. Her eyes were wide as they stared in to the watery violet ones in front of her._

_"Usa-chan, no." Her plea was hushed and gentle as the two fell to their knees. "It's too late for us, but not for you. This time let us save you, Usa-chan." The guardian of Mars placed a kiss on her old friends forehead and grabbed the broach from her chest. "Protect her and let her leave this past behind."_

* * *

"Hey, kid!" Spike shook Usagi as she cried out in her sleep in a language he didn't understand. The two had been asleep for close to three hours, the rumbling in both their stomachs put them right around lunch time.

"Are! Ima Nanji Desuka?"

"What?"

"Huh? I asked what time it was..." Usagi looked up at Spike sleepily rubbing her eyes, "I feel like I've been sleeping all day."

Spike laughed as he lifted himself from his bed and stretched his long arms over his head. His stomach piped up- reminding him they had slept through a good portion of the day. 'I wonder if we have any of those groceries left.' He turned to leave but glanced back at the blonde still rubbing the sleep from her eyes on his bed, her too small clothing rumpled and pushed even further up. His stomach knotted in a familiar, heated way as he raked his amber eyes over her lithe body and tanned skin. Their eyes met when she looked up from under her thick lashes and smiled ever so slightly.

"Spike," She gasped as he grabbed her shoulders and knelt on the bed in front of her, her heart pounding in her chest. She could feel his heated stare in the pit of her stomach, making every inch of her ache with a longing she never knew she had. "Spike."

The way she breathed out his name was too much for the man, he gently pushed back and they both fell to the bed with a slight bounce. Her blue eyes flashed up at his- waiting to see what his next move would be. She thought her heart would stop when he moved closer, his lips only a few centimeters from her own. Her eyes slid closed when she felt them against her own, so much softer than she would've imagined.

"Spike!" Now, that wasn't the breathy moan of the girl beneath him- that gruff, deep rumble belonged to the towering man outside banging on the door. "Spike Spiegel, get your skinny ass out here. We just got a tip about a bounty." He grumbled as he stalked back towards the Bebops control room.

"Spike wh-what jus-"

"I'm sorry. I don't know."

Usagi could only stare wide-eyed as Spike shrugged and slid quietly from the room and down the hallway- her heart still pounding loudly in her chest and her cheeks hot. Suddenly a red, bushy haired head peaked in to the room with a wide grin.

"Come, come Bunny Lady! We're having an adventuuure!" Her four legged companion barked in agreement and nipped the blanket covering the older woman. "To the living room!"

Usagi giggled and hopped down from the bed and followed the two.

"We can't nab anything better than this?" Faye leaned over Ed's computer with her hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. "This is chump change, Jet!"

"Well unless you've got caviar and steak hidden in your room we're going after him. The groceries we found with Usagi are all but gone and we just barely scraped up enough to refuel!"

"Well I'm not goi-"

"The hell you aren't! You haven-"

"Oh! I haven't what? Why don't we send out our new recru-"

"Why don't we send you straight bac-"

"Oh cram it you old bastard." The violet haired woman once again stormed from the room back to her own.

"Well, guess that leaves you, ya old bastard." Spike smirked and clunked his booted feet on to the table. The Swordfish was currently indisposed and laying in several pieces in the hanger. Jet groaned but just nodded his head an went to his room to get ready.

* * *

"Jet-papa! Ed, Ein, and Bunny were coming to see you!" Ed giggled as she wrapped herself around the mans leg, much to his dismay. Her small dog simply circled the pair barking until she let go and the two dashed off. A crash and a curse from Spike followed closely laughed before looking up to Jet with an apologetic look.

"Where are you off to, Jet?"

"I'm going out to get a bounty."

"Just you? Or will Spi-," She stopped as she felt her cheeks heat up at the memory of his lips moving against hers. "I- Uhm, I mean will anyone be going with you?"

Jet raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, "It's just a bank robber, nothin' too complicated. Hell, we'll be back before dinner."

"We?"

"Yeah, the bounty and I. We won't be able to drop him off until we reach Ganymede." Once again the girl pulled a confused face, but Jet ignored it. "I'll see you when I get back, kid."

He was about to turn the handle to his room when her small hand on his bionic arm stopped him. He looked down in to her eyes which seemed to glow in the shotty hallway lighting. "Be safe." She smiled up at him and he felt his chest swell with something nice, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He opened his mouth to speak but the little woman had already turned and continued on down the hall.

* * *

So sorry for how long it takes me between updates! I have a 1 year old that makes it quite hard to write, let alone be inspired.

I'm trying really hard to stay some what with the Bebop time line and not just make shit up, though a lot of it will be my own way of going through things. So if things from the original story don't match up with mine I'm sorry! I'm finally getting some insight with where I want this to go now though, I was just kind of going with it, hah!

Anyways, let me know what you think! How can I improve for you guys?

**See ya next time!**


	6. Bark at the Moon

**Bark at the Moon**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Usagi hummed softly to herself as she walked around the Bebops common area taking in little details and dusting away cobwebs. There was very little character to the room that reeked of stale cigarettes and must. You could hardly tell that a woman and a young girl lived here. That spurred a giggle from her mouth. They were hardly your typical females.

In her head she started conjuring up ideas to make the place feel more like a home. She got lost in her fantasy for close to a half hour- the sudden, loud clang coming from the hangar brought her back and she blushed lightly. She hadn't even thought about how long she'd be here. Would they want her to leave when she remembered enough? Would she ever remember her past?

She felt the sting of tears starting to form in her eyes but she shook it off and decided to see if Spike was alright in the hangar. She fetched a glass of water from the kitchen and took off to find Spike.

* * *

"God damn it!" As he glared at the Swordfish and the panel he smacked his head on. He rubbed the knot forming on the back of his head as he sighed and checked the clock. Jet had taken off after cashing in on their last bounty. He said he had some loose ends on Ganymede he wanted to check in on. From they look in his eyes, and Faye's 'womans intuition', told him it was an old flame he left behind from his days as a cop.

Spike shrugged it off and swiped up the last piece of cucumber from the plate Usagi had laid out when he first started working. He'd never had the stuff before but the small blonde insisted they bring home when the two stopped in at a local grocery store. Her eyes held a new light as she led him through the aisle excitedly talking about recipes her friend Makoto had taught her when they were schoolgirls. She rambled on seemingly without realizing how easily the memories came to her. He didn't stop her though just enjoying the sound of her happy voice telling him about the time she'd made everyone terrible sick trying to make curry.

The memory left an ache in his gut. She seemed to be getting back in to herself, remembering more and more of her life before they had collided. She'd leave soon and Spike had no idea why that thought left him feeling so uneasy. Sure she was a gorgeous woman, and he hadn't minded the company, but he didn't have room in his heart for another blonde with bright blue eyes and an easy smile.

"Julia." He whispered to the sea just outside the open door of the hangar. The blue of the ocean normally brought the flood of memories, the scent of her hair and feel of her skin but now all he saw was the smaller, softer blonde.

"Spike?" He whipped around to find just the person he was thinking of behind him smiling gently and holding out a glass of water. He took it with out words and drank deeply from it. He wiped his mouth and spared one more look to the cerulean blue water.

"Who was she?"

"What?" He felt his heart skip a beat when he looked over and saw the sad smile on her face as she gazed up at him. Her own eyes half lost in the past like his.

"Julia, who was she?"

"She's-" His words caught in his throat "She was a part of me that went missing a long time ago."

"Spike friend! Breaking news from Jupiter's mooon!" Ed came dancing in to the hangar providing and excellent distraction from the heavy conversation. "A bounteous bounty!" The teen plopped a small hand held device in to Spikes hand on it was a picture of a young man with long hair and troubled eyes.

"Rhint Celonias – 1.8 million woolong." Spike nodded as he read through the profile. He came across a picture of the mans girlfriend, Alisa – Jets old flame. "I gotta take this," he looked up at Usagi who nodded solemnly and gathered Spike's dishes while he closed up the part of craft that he'd been working on- Giving it a solid kick and wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"I'll wait here and get dinner ready. Be safe."

* * *

Usagi sighed for the umpteenth time as she stood over the oven stirring a huge pot of soup. Ed sat quietly in the corner while Ein circled around the blondes legs begging for more of the little scraps she'd hand down to him.

"Bunny lady, why are you so sad?"

"I just wish I could remember more about who I am. Not just these dreams I've been having, but about my actual life." Usagi looked over at the girl with a low, sad eyes. "I just feel so lost."

Suddenly the corgi at her feet start barking and ran frantically around the kitchen before taking off to the hanger. The two girls shared a confused look before taking off after him. They reached the hangar just in time to see Faye and her Red Tail take off in to the setting sun.

Once again Usagi and Ed looked at one another, then down to Ein who growled and barked one last time before trotting back inside.

"Well, I wonder where she's going?"

"Faye Faye comes and Faye Faye Goes! Where she stops, nobody knows!" Ed zoomed out of the hangar with her arms spread out like a plane and giggling as she shot pretend laser beams at Ein.

"At least I'm not the only oddball in this ship." She moved to follow the two but was stopped when she heard the roar of a spacecraft returning to the hangar- it was Spike.

He hopped down from the cockpit with a troubled look on his face, but it lifted when he saw Usagi standing before him.

"Hey, hope you weren't here waiting for me the whole time," he winked and casually walked up to the confused blonde.

"That was pretty quick, huh?" Spike laughed and shrugged it off.

"I wasn't really needed. Why were you out here?"

"Faye just took off. I was cooking dinner and Ein came running out. We followed and she was just gone." Spike's eyes narrowed and motioned for Usagi to follow him as he left the hangar and quickly made his way back to the common room. He threw open the old trunk that laid behind the couch and cursed loudly. The safe tucked inside was wide open and completely empty,

"That cheating bitch!" Usagi gasped at the harsh words, but when she peaked over his shoulder she put two and two together and had to agree.

"No wonder she didn't stop to say good-bye."

* * *

Ta-da!

One more chapter for everyone! It's short but it's something! I was so excited to see new reviews right away! I really appreciate that, it's such good inspiration to keep going!

I've been bumming pretty hard lately because I haven't been able to find a job and this story is such a fun way to relieve some stress. (Of course the wonderful reviews don't hurt!)

It's so nice to know that you guys are enjoying it too! It means a lot!

I love hearing from everyone too, I'm not gonna push for reviews but they do really add a little something special!

**See ya next time!**


End file.
